


Let's Talk About Sex

by xxashleyxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Extensive Kissing and Foreplay, F/M, Fingering, First Part is T Rated, First Time, Foreplay, Humor, KaraMel, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Not Episode Related, Oral Sex, Romance, Second Part is HARD E, Sexual Humor, Sharing Feelings, Smut, Sofa Cuddling, Sofa Scene, Undressing, Virgin Kara, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxashleyxx/pseuds/xxashleyxx
Summary: “‘This is serious, Mon-El.’ She turned her body so that she sat cross legged and faced him. He dropped his can of soda back on the table and pressed the off button on the TV remote. ‘I want to know right now why you won’t have sex with me.’” -- Kara had been patiently waiting for him to make the first move. Kara's tired of being patient. Takes place before 2x14: The Homecoming, sort of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, readers! 
> 
> As always thank you all for reading my work. Supergirl and fanfic writing has quickly taken over my life, and I love it. Can you get paid for fanfic-ing? I'll be accepting donations via Paypal for those of you who want to contribute ;) LOL
> 
> So since the hiatus has begun and I'm assuming you all are dying, too. Come share the pain on Twitter (@_ashleymaria_) if you need to vent about the feels.
> 
> So canon-wise, I don't know about you guys, but up until 2x14: The Homecoming I was 99.9% sure Kara was a virgin? Especially with her multiple giggling fits over James and anything guy related in S1? So not that I'm super into the virgin trope, but I feel like we got a little cheated out of Karamel's first time together being a fade to black. So this isn't a companion to an episode, but everything before 2x14 has happened. I guess I'm just stretching out the weeks between 2x13: Mr. & Mrs. Mxyzptlk and 2x14.
> 
> Get ready to get explicit everyone (well, in part 2 anyways, apologies in advance for that dampener)!

It felt like his hands were on fire.

His fingertips were _so hot_.

Were his hands always this hot?

His right hand rested on her stomach, underneath her shirt and right on her skin. His fingers curled and then straightened, curled and straightened, repeatedly scratching a pattern along and over her bellybutton, occasionally getting caught in the waistband of her jeans and she could feel her stomach quiver each time.

Her left leg was bent: knee leaning against the back of the sofa, foot flat against the cushions they sat on. His left hand was casually on the inside of her thigh, right in the curve of where her thigh met her pelvis. Right _next_ to where she wanted him to be.

He was _so close_ , but _so far_ from where she _really_ wanted him. Where she _needed_ him.

It was driving her crazy.

He didn’t even seem to notice. He just sat there, his eyes glued to the TV screen. So intently watching, and meanwhile she had no clue what was even playing across the screen. A movie? Television show? Porn? Gah, it might as well be. She felt so turned on right now.

Her back was pressed to his chest, her head leaning back on his shoulder and she could practically hear her heart pounding in her ears.

She’d been thinking about it _a lot_ lately. Definitely more so than she did before they got together. Likely because it was almost tangible now. She could see it somewhere in the distance in her mind, but it was just out of reach.

_Sex_.

It was going to happen.

Well, at least she _wanted_ it to happen.

But sometimes she wasn’t so sure that it was what Mon-El wanted.

They’d been together since she’d gotten rid of Mxy. It had been four weeks. Four excruciatingly long weeks, especially when you look at how well they knew each other and how much time they actually spent together.

Most times they spent days at the DEO, lunches at CatCo, evenings at her apartment, nights in her bed.

Nights in her bed, his chest up against her back as they were now, his lips leaving the occasional kiss along her shoulder and the back of her neck as she drifted to sleep.

He was practically living with her and they hadn’t even made it to third base.

She couldn’t figure out why.

They’d start something: mouths coming together, hands wandering, shirts flying and then he’d pause against her lips or her neck or her chest and he’d pull away. With a smile. Always with a smile. He’d sigh as he’d push her hair behind her ear or stroke her cheek and then he’d go back to whatever it was they were doing before it had all started.

She just couldn’t figure it out. Was he a tease? Just trying to work her up and then revel in leaving her hanging? But the smile was sweet; always sweet, almost apologetic. Didn’t he want to? Maybe he _didn’t_ want to? That’s all she could think of.

Well, she was pretty sure he wanted to. She knew that _she_ sure wanted to. But why else would he want so badly to be with her if he never intended to sleep with her? Well, _never_ might be an exaggeration, but it sure felt like never was a possibility right about now.

Maybe it was a Daxamite thing? Maybe they had a set amount of time they waited? Not likely. Not with the reputations they had on that planet. Her mind flashed back to that time she caught him and Eve going at it ( _shiver_ ). He seemed pretty ready to go then. Maybe it was different when you saw the person as a potential mate? Or maybe if you _didn’t_ see the person as a potential mate?

All this thinking about it was making it worse; now she had a headache and it still didn’t fix her _problem_.

She arched her back for a moment, shifting her position against him. Her head slid against his shoulder, her lower back rubbing up against his abs and she swore she felt his hips thrust upward ever so slightly in response. She cleared her throat with a small cough and she readjusted herself before relaxing against him (at least, she tried to).

His right hand stilled against her stomach for a second before moving off, the left sliding over from her thigh, taking its place on her stomach. He leaned forward, taking her with him as he reached out to grab his can of soda off of the coffee table. He flopped back to the arm of the sofa and relaxed again, pulling her body tightly back to rest against his. He took in a mouthful of soda, his elbow lifting high and nearly grazing her face.

She fidgeted a bit again before settling against him. “When are we going to have sex?”

After the coughing fit he had as he attempted to swallow the mouthful of soda he’d just taken, “What?”

“Sex. When are you going to have sex with me?” She turned her head against his shoulder, leaning to the side as her eyes connected with his extremely wide ones.

He blinked at her. “Uhm, I don’t have a date written down or anything if that’s what you’re asking?” He laughed out at her.

She sat up straight, her back leaving his chest as she huffed. “This is serious, Mon-El.” She turned her body so that she sat cross legged and faced him. He dropped his can of soda back on the table and pressed the off button on the TV remote. “I want to know right now why you won’t have sex with me.”

“Won’t?” he questioned. “Kara, I’ll have sex with you,” he shrugged with a grin. “I never said I didn’t want to.”

“Well, you never said that you did,” she pointed out.

“I want to have sex with you.”

She rolled her eyes, “I mean before!” She shook her head as she played with a stray string hanging off the bottom edge of her shirt. “You never said you wanted to before, and we’ve been together for weeks and whenever we start anything, you just end up pulling away from me.”

He grabbed her hands and tugged her towards him. It knocked her off balance and she ended up on her knees in front of him. “I’ll have sex with you right here, right now, Kara,” he grinned up at her as his hands tiptoed from her knees up and along her thighs.

“You’re missing the point,” she shook her head as his hands dropped from her thighs. “Why do you keep pushing me away?” She ran a hand through his hair and he closed his eyes. Her hands fell to his shoulders as she moved closer. “Why won’t you touch me?” she whispered and his eyes flew open.

“I touch you all the time,” he argued.

“Mon-El,” she groaned, “I mean touch me, touch me,” she grabbed at his hands and cupped them against her breasts.

“Ohhh,” he sighed, “Touch you, touch you,” he repeated with a small smile and she rolled her eyes.

“We’ve never even seen each other naked.”

“Not true!” He pointed out, his hands dropping from her body. “There was that time I didn’t knock because I didn’t realize you were in the shower…”

“That barely counts. You saw me through a frosted shower curtain and when I asked you to join me, you laughed and then you left,” she pouted.

“Whoa, hey, you didn’t say it just like that. The way you said it, I--I thought you were making a joke!”

“I was!” she huffed, “But you could have at least _entertained_ the idea.”

He pulled her close to him as she kneeled so that she fell into him and was resting in his lap.

“I didn’t want to overwhelm you,” he said simply.

“This,” she waved a hand back and forth between them, “is overwhelming me. Me, being in your lap, fully clothed on a Friday night with the…the _desire_ that I’m feeling inside of me…THAT is overwhelming me.” He pecked her lips lightly as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

“I know you’ve never had sex before, Kara, and I just--”

“What?” she cut him off as she pulled away from him slightly. “Why would you think that? I never said that.”

“I heard you talking with Alex. You called yourself a virgin.”

“You shouldn’t listen in on other people’s conversations, Mon-El…”

“You probably shouldn’t have private conversations within my hearing distance while at the public bar that I work at,” he shrugged at her.

She glared back at him.

“I didn’t know what that was, so I looked it up. Apparently it’s a big deal on this planet to have your…virginity...” he tried out the word with a furrowed brow, “taken from you…to have sex for the first time.”

She rolled her eyes at him, “Did you read a lot about this?”

He nodded, a proud smile spreading on his face, “I did a _lot_ of research.”

She laughed at him, “I bet you did.”

“I just didn’t want to scare you if you weren’t ready,” he shrugged again, his eyes travelling down and across her collarbone. “I’d rather go slow than do too much and scare you away.”

Her hands cupped his cheeks as she pulled his face up to her, their eyes connecting. “Mon-El,” she smiled, “you’re not gonna scare me away.”

He blinked back at her.

“I’m ready,” she nodded. “I’ve _been_ ready. I’ve been ready since the day I got rid of Mxy and you were on top of me on this sofa. _Before_ that even.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me you’d never had sex before? That you were a virgin?” he tried the word again, staring intently at her as he awaited her answer.

She blinked back at him this time. She shrugged silently.

“Kara,” he started, “there must be a reason why you didn’t tell me yourself.” She shook her head. “Were you even going to tell me while we had this conversation if I didn’t bring it up first?” She shrugged and he laughed. “Kara, it doesn’t change anything. Well, not for me. I guess if you were raised here on Earth, it’s probably a big change for you.”

“I didn’t want to scare _you_ off,” she said suddenly.

“What? Why would that scare _me_?”

She looked away from him, that thread hanging from the end of her shirt catching her eye again as she tugged on it. “We both know you’ve been with women before.” He grabbed at her hands, stilling their movements. “I guess I just thought I’d not say anything and you wouldn’t notice my inexperience. Like maybe if I said it, you’d notice all the things I’d be doing wrong…” her eyes flicked up to his nervously.

“I’m sure you won’t do anything wrong, Kara,” he chuckled as his hands slid around her waist and rested on her lower back. “Besides, I’ll teach you everything you need to know.” He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. He kissed her lips briefly before whispering against them, “I’m ready now if you are…”

She leaned her forehead down to rest on his shoulder. “All this serious talk…” she sighed dramatically, “the moment’s gone.”

His hand reached up and tugged on one of her blonde curls before releasing it, causing it to bounce behind her shoulder. He slid his lips along her neck, “I’m sure I can bring it back,” he mumbled against her skin, his hands returning to her waist before sliding up her back and under her shirt. She shivered in response.

“I’m sure you can,” she mumbled back.

“Bedroom?” he asked abruptly. Her head lifted from his shoulder as she looked up at him.

All of a sudden her heart was pounding and _now_ she was nervous. When she just stared at him and didn’t answer, his hands stopped their movements along her spine.

“Never mind,” he stated, his eyes wide with worry and she shook her head in response.

“No, no, I…I want to,” she insisted. “But maybe slow is a good idea,” she nodded. He grinned at her as he stood, his hands grabbing at her thighs to hold her in place in his arms.

“Slow. Got it,” he breathed as he walked them towards her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex cliffy! I apologize, but this way any non-sex readers still have time to bow out before the smut arrives!
> 
> And maybe I can also relish in leaving you all hanging for a bit! ;)
> 
> I love the kudos and comments, please feed my ego and keep 'em coming! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all were probably upset about the cliffhanger and it felt cruel to keep the update away when it was sitting on my computer ready to go, but...
> 
> YOU GUYS! 
> 
> Part one had 80 kudos in 2 days! I’m stunned. Y’all must really like me and my writing *tears up*…or you are all just DYING for fanfic because it’s hiatus...I’ll just continue to believe the former.
> 
> Well, this quickly became much longer and smuttier than originally intended (you're getting 3,700+ words of pure smut y'all), so get ready to get explicit!
> 
> Side note: I know I don't always write it (in my brain Kara is always on some alien-applicable birth control), but folks, always wear a condom. Especially when having sex with an alien.
> 
> Now, on to the fun!

He slid her down gently when they arrived, her feet hitting the floor as his lips connected with hers. She reached down to grab at the end of her shirt, her knuckles nudging his abs, their lips only parting briefly as he backed up to give her space to move. She removed the shirt and threw it behind him as his hands immediately went for the waistband of her jeans, his lips claiming hers again. His fingers smoothly unbuttoned them and slid down the fly before tucking themselves inside the band to run across her skin.

She broke the kiss, “I thought we were doing slow?” she panted as he slid the waistband down, breathing becoming a commodity she was unable to afford at the moment.

“We are,” he said as he tugged her jeans down her legs. He heard her gulp.

“It doesn’t feel like we are,” she exhaled heavily.

“Want me to stop?”

She eyed him for a moment before shaking her head no.

“Good,” he smiled, kneeling down to pull the jeans from her ankles. “All my clothes are staying on anyway.”

She eyed him, “What?” His hands tugged the ends of her jeans down and off her feet. “I don’t know how they did this on Daxam, Mon-El, but it’s a little hard to keep all your clothes on and--”

“We’re not having sex.”

She crinkled her eyebrows as her hands went to his shoulders in order to stabilize herself. He moved to lift her feet and tug off her socks. “I’m confused. I thought that was the whole point of our conversation just now…”

His eyes rose to meet hers, “We have plenty of time, Kara.” She shivered at the way her name rolled off of his tongue. It was different this time: smoother, sexier, with so much _desire_. “Besides, didn’t you just say you wanted me to _touch_ you?”

“Oh,” she sighed, her voice small. “I did.”

He kissed her thigh and she felt her knees give way for a second before she caught herself. His hands were sliding up her legs and resting on the backs of her thighs.

“But first,” his lips moved closer to the apex of her thighs, “I want to taste you,” he said it so simply, as if this were an everyday conversation and he wasn’t kissing her thighs, lips moving over the thin cotton fabric covering her sex.

Her hands threaded through his hair and he nipped at the waistband of her panties with his teeth.

“Mon-El,” she tried, but words were escaping her.

“Shhh,” he smiled as he stood, his lips meeting hers as he picked her up to place her on her back in the centre of the bed.

He started to slide down her body, the buttons on his shirt each catching on the cup of her bra as he moved downward and it was driving her crazy. She shook her head with a groan, her fingers tugging at his shirt collar.

“Mon-El, take this off,” she instructed.

His eyes flicked up to hers. She was biting at her lip and he noted the flush taking over her skin. He knelt above her as he undid the buttons one by one. Her heels dug into his ass, attempting to pull him closer to her. She wanted to kiss him.

“Patience,” he instructed as he pushed her feet back to the mattress and finished off the buttons of his shirt before sliding it off his body. He could see her eyes already moving down to his belt and his hands went there next, unbuckling and then tugging off his jeans as he stood.

“Better?” he asked when he was standing at the side of her bed in his boxers. She grinned at him with a small nod. “I’ll do anything you want, Kara. You just have to ask.” His hands went to the mattress as he crawled back on top of her.

“Okay,” she breathed, her cheeks turning red, her voice remaining small. He leaned down and kissed her breastbone, open mouthed, hot and wet against her skin.

“Kara,” he mumbled.

“Mmmm,” came out, but her eyes were closed when he looked up at her.

“I want to take this off,” he ran his tongue along the underwire of her bra, sliding against her skin. “Can I take it off?” he asked, his voice deep and dark as it hit her skin.

“Yesss,” she smiled, her voice coming out in a hiss as she arched her back.

As he knelt above her, one hand moved from the mattress and fell to her waist, pulling her upwards so that his other hand could reach behind her back. His fingers of one hand expertly unhooked her bra before he laid her back down flat on the mattress. His fingers tickled down her sides as he leaned down. He pressed a kiss in the centre of her chest before his tongue slid out, pulling the centre of her bra into his mouth, his teeth gripping tightly as he pulled it from her body. He flung it off to the side before turning back to her.

Her eyes were wide open now as she stared at him, an eyebrow cocked and a smile on her face. “You’re being a little dramatic, aren’t you?” she laughed loudly.

“You love it,” he mumbled as he leaned down with a grin, his lips falling to the side of her neck as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

Her eyes slipped closed as his lips trailed down the side of her neck to her shoulder and along her collarbone, his teeth grazing the skin before he moved back to her chest. His hands came up and cupped her breasts, his thumbs sliding gently across her nipples as he continued to kiss her skin.

“Kara,” he mumbled against her.

Her eyes popped open and connected with his, “Mhm?

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” he asked, open mouthed kisses travelling closer to her breasts. She looked at him with a blush darkening her cheeks. “You _should_ know,” he insisted, his kisses travelling across her right breast, “and I’m going to tell you that every day to make sure you know it.”

She rolled her eyes as she pushed back some of his hair from his forehead, “Are you always so sappy during sex?” she giggled.

“Only with you,” he breathed out before his mouth closed around her nipple, her back arching into him at the action. Her hands gripped at his shoulders as he sucked gently, pulling her nipple into a tight peak before releasing her and repeating the motions with the left.

He leaned back, raised up on his knees as he cupped her breasts in his hands again. “You fit so perfectly in my hands, Kara,” he sighed as he tested their weight in his hands. His eyes flicked up to connect with hers as she stared at him, and almost quizzical look on her face as he worshipped her features. His concentration went back to her body as he released her and continued his mouth’s descent down her body, lips kissing between her breasts once more before trailing downward.

He travelled down her torso, lips tickling her ribs as she squirmed against him, her hands in his hair tugging him away from her sensitive sides. When she moved his head back to her middle, his fingers trailed down her sides, them tickling her instead.

Her hands grabbed his cheeks and forced his focus up to her face, “Mon-El,” her voice was stern, louder than it had been all night. “Get on with it already,” she demanded.

He laughed at her, “I thought you wanted it slow?” he questioned, a wide grin on his face.

“Slow, not _torture_ ,” she sighed, “Now you’re just being a tease,” she whined at him, her fingers scratching against the stubble at his chin.

His fingers moved down to her core, rubbing against her sex through the fabric of her panties and she hissed. “No more teasing, then,” he stated simply.

She shook her head as her eyes connected with his, “No more teasing,” she repeated.

He grinned as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties as he slid them down her legs and off her body. He hooked his fingers behind her knees and lifted, bending them and leaving her feet flat against the mattress beneath her as he spread her legs and moved closer. He slid a finger slowly across her lower lips, his finger easily coated in her wetness before dipping lower, stroking across her opening and then upwards, flicking against her clit.

She let out a small noise, half pain, half pleasure. She needed more from him. Her eyes were clenched shut and her hands were fisted in the sheets at her hips so he grabbed them. She loosened her grip and she let him move her as she opened her eyes. His eyes connected with hers as he pulled her hands, settling them on his head as he moved downwards, his chin to the mattress and cheeks between her thighs.

Her fingers wrapped around the strands of his hair and a whispered, “Oh Rao,” left her lips as he let out a breath against her sex. One of his hands reached up and held her open for him as his tongue slid up and down against her, a gentle lapping against her sex that already had her squirming on the mattress.

His tongue flicked up against her clit a couple of times before his lips closed around it fully, sucking with enough force that her back flew up and off the mattress and her thighs clenched around his face. He released her with a loud laugh as his hands grabbed her thighs, pushing them open.

“Babe, you’re gonna need to relax,” he said as he leaned back a little.

“Sorry, sorry,” she cringed, her hands stroking his cheeks. “I will,” she promised as she ran a finger across his lower lip, wiping at the wetness on his face that she knew was hers.

“I may have to hold you down,” he winked at her and it did funny things to her belly.

“Gah, you might,” she sighed, her voice serious.

He grinned and kissed her palm before gently pushing her backwards so that she was laying down again. “Trust me?” he whispered.

“I do,” she nodded.

“Then relax.” He took her hands, placing one on each of her thighs, pushing them for her so that they were flat against the mattress. “Hold your legs open for me.” She nodded, her thighs opening wide for him.

His left hand fell to her abdomen, pressing down to hold her in place as he leaned down again. He wasted no time in sliding a finger inside of her and she moaned at the welcome intrusion. He curled it slowly as his lips descended on her again, his tongue sliding around his fingers with the occasional flick to her clit.

She moaned loudly and he smiled against her, noting her breathing coming out in pants above him and her grip on her own thighs tightening. He slid a second finger inside of her, moving smoothly in and out. After a few moments he glanced over and could see her thighs starting to shake next to his face.

“Are you coming, Kara?” he mumbled against her sex, sending a shockwave up and along her body.

She groaned out a noise that was nowhere close to being a word and he stopped all his movements.

“Mmmm,” she moaned out, her hands leaving her thighs and cupping his ears, pulling his face closer to her sex and back where she needed him.

“Are you?” he questioned again and she nodded furiously, her head sliding against the mattress repeatedly.

“But not if you keep stopping,” she sighed, pulling at his face, keeping his head in place between her legs.

He pulled his fingers back, hands moving to grip her ass, his elbows stabling him against the bed while he lifted her lower half off the mattress. His face fully pressed against her, tongue sliding inside of her as his nose bumped against her clit.

“Oh, fuck,” she breathed.

He couldn’t stop his smile at her curse, it only spurring him on further to please her and give her what she wanted.

“Mon--” she gasped, her back arching off the bed as he held her body to him. She tugged at his hair, her grip tight, “Yes, please, so close.”

He sped up his movements and he felt her walls starting to flutter as he replaced his tongue with two of his fingers again and she came, riding out her orgasm on his hand with a drawn out moan.

He raised his head and his eyes travelled up her body to meet hers while he sucked her wetness from his fingers. She was staring at him, her breaths coming out in small pants, her cheeks a deep pink, blonde curls falling into her eyes.

He grinned as he slid up her body, his hand pushing the hair from her eyes as he settled himself on top of her. She could feel his cock through his boxers, hard and ready to go, but he only nuzzled into her neck as she tried to catch her breath.

“Mon--Mon-El?” Her voice was breathy, rough and the words barely came out. “We need to have sex. Now.”

He raised his head from her shoulder, his eyes meeting her serious ones and he laughed.

“Not funny,” she shook her head as her eyes drifted downward, her hand slipping down to pull him out of his boxers. He hissed when her hand came into contact with his skin, delicate fingers grasping his shaft and turning, sliding up and around the head.

“Kara,” his voice came out in a growl as one of his hands stopped hers. She looked up at him in surprise.

“You don’t want me to?” she blinked at him.

“It’s exactly what I want you to do, Kara,” he closed his eyes briefly as he took in a deep breath. “But I don’t want you to think you have to…”

She pushed him backwards and he wasn’t expecting it. He fell onto his back with a grunt as she grabbed at the legs of his boxers, tugging them down and off quickly before he even fully realized what was happening.

His cock sprang out almost comically as she leaned forward, a hand settled on his thigh scratching gently at his skin with her nails, the other wrapping solidly around his hardness as she tugged.

“Shit, Kara,” he gasped, one of his hands threading through his own hair as his eyes slipped closed. She smiled as she sped up her hand, fingers moving the entire length, her thumb brushing through the pre-cum at the tip of the head.

He sat up slightly for a second, his hands moving downwards to grab onto hers and remove it from his thigh. He pulled it up to his chest, lacing their fingers together as he held it tightly. She laughed as his movements pulled her off balance, causing her to stumble into his lap, her mouth landing dangerously close to his cock.

“Shit, sorry, sorry,” he apologized, one of his hands running through her hair.

She smiled before leaning over, lips landing on the side of his cock in a wet, open mouthed kiss. His hips thrusted upwards in response and he groaned. She giggled and his eyes shot to hers, a glare sent in her direction. “Not funny,” he repeated her earlier words back to her.

“Not fun being teased, is it?” she grinned, blinking her eyes innocently up at him. His eyes flicked to her hand still wrapped around his cock and then back to her eyes. She leaned forward slowly, her eyes locked on his as her open mouth descended on him.

“Fuck, Kara,” he cursed, his hips thrusting upwards into her mouth. Her hands moved to his hips and she released him with a _pop_ of her lips.

“Do I need to hold you down?” she asked him, voice serious, eyes sparkling with laughter. He just groaned back at her. “Hold still,” she instructed, both hands holding his base as her mouth fell around him again.

“Oh, Rao, Kara, you’re so warm.”

“I could use my freeze breath if it’s too much for you,” she joked, the words coming out muffled against his cock.

He let out a strangled laugh, “Karaaa,” he whined. He felt her head bobbing faster, his hands threading through her hair, fingers tangling in her blonde curls. She released him, her hand taking her mouth’s place as she moved in near superspeed, her grip tight, firm, confident.

He could feel every movement she made down to the tips of his toes as his groin tightened. His hands tugged at her hair firmly and her gaze flitted up to his.

“Stop,” he barely got the word out. Her hand stilled around him and she leaned back slightly. His hand hooked around her neck and pulled her towards him. She released him as she moved up his body, settling on top of him.

“Inside, Kara,” he whispered against her lips. “Please?”

She nodded against him as his hands gripped her hips, sliding her body forward, her sex grinding against the underside of his cock as she moved.

He held himself in his hand while she hovered over him. He slid his tip along her opening, his eyes flicking from hers, down to her bottom lip that she had tugged into her mouth. She leaned forward and kissed him, her thighs tightening around his as she stabled herself above him. His tip entered her slowly as his hands grabbed her hips, sliding her down gently so that she sank onto him.

She let out a gasp when he filled her, her pelvis falling to meet his as she took him in entirely. His fingers were gripping her hips so tightly that he knew if she were human, he would have broken bones. She experimentally rolled her hips against him and his own hips thrusted upward, causing her to let out a deep moan.

“Shit, Kara, you’re so tight,” he mumbled. She nodded silently. “Are you--are you okay?” he questioned, his eyes filled with worry for a moment.

“Good,” she lifted almost fully off of him and sunk back down, “So good, Mon-El.”

He smiled as he sat up, his hands resting on her lower back as she moved on top of him, her movements slightly uncoordinated as she threw her head back, shaking her curls to cascade down her back.

Her movements left some space between their bodies and he reached between them, a finger rolling circles over clit. He immediately felt her walls fluttering, clenching around his cock with a fury he welcomed.

“Fuck,” she whimpered as her forehead fell to rest on his shoulder. “Mon-El, please,” she whimpered, her arms locking around his neck.

“Let go, Kara. It's okay,” he turned to whisper in her ear. “I want to feel you coming on my cock.”

She whined out a phrase he couldn’t make out as he felt her movements become frantic, her knees barely able to life her up and down on top of him. He thrusted a little harder, a little faster into her and her fingers gripped at his shoulders, her eyes clenched shut.

“Kara,” he whispered, his voice rough.

“Hmm?” she hummed against his shoulder.

“Kiss me.”

She raised her head and her lips fell clumsily against his, their tongues meeting hastily, teeth clashing almost painfully. He could feel himself losing it and he broke their kiss.

“Kara, I can’t--I can’t wait anymore.”

She nodded in understanding. “S’okay,” she mumbled against his lips, pressing their chests together tightly with her eyes slammed shut. He kissed her as he let go, his hips driving into her at a dangerous speed, his hands helping her move on top of him. His mouth opened in a silent o as their lips separated and he felt himself release inside of her.

She slowed her movements, a gasp on her lips as she felt his release, the intimacy of it all causing her sex to clench around him tightly as she felt her own orgasm overcome her, powerful and urgent as she tried to catch her breath.

His hips stilled and her knees gave way as she fell fully onto him. She felt like she couldn’t move a muscle. She didn’t know how long she sat there on him like that, but she was sure he was going to have to help her up.

She felt a hand caress her cheek and her eyes fluttered open. She found him staring right at her. His grey eyes bright and _happy_.

“Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi,” he smirked at her, his fingers pushing a lock of hair from her forehead and out of her eyes.

“That was…wow,” she shook her head, her voice still at a whisper.

“Good wow?” he asked, confusion across his features.

She nodded shakily, “Good wow. Too good.” She ran her fingers down his jaw and pulled his chin toward her, kissing him softly.

She broke the kiss when she needed air and her forehead fell to his shoulder again. “Is it always like that?” she mumbled the question against his skin.

“I don’t know. It’s never been that good for me before,” his hands were trailing up and down her naked back. “This was all you, babe.”

She laughed against his shoulder. “I feel like I can’t even move. Is there Kryptonite in this room?” she joked.

“Maybe it’s me,” he suggested as he lifted her to slide himself out, a grin spreading wide across his face. Her head rose. “Maybe I’m _your_ Kryptonite,” he winked at her.

She let out a loud laugh, “Maybe you’re right.”

He ran a hand through her hair before kissing her forehead as she leaned all her weight on him.

“Now, it’s time we take a nap, and later…I’ll introduce you to what is called ‘sex in the shower.’” She giggled. “See, how exciting!” he exclaimed. “There’s a whole world of sexual firsts out there that I can introduce you to, Kara!”

She rolled her eyes at him as she leaned backwards, falling onto her back near the pillows, his weight quickly falling on top of her as she laughed. “Oh, boy. I’ll definitely need that nap then…”

 

 

_END._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave a kudos or comment if you haven't! Love you all!!


End file.
